The Return of the Negaverse
by The Lady Silver
Summary: It has been several years since the last of Earth's enemies were defeated by the Sailor Scouts. Now the scouts have all settled into normal lives in Tokyo except for Serena. But now a new threat has come to Tokyo. After Raye was brutally attacked the scouts are needed once again. But can they fight again as a team or will their differences keep them apart and destroy the earth?
1. Chapter 1

**Please Review! I'd love your feedback! :-) **

**Chapter 1**

**Return to Tokyo**

The skies over Tokyo had been dark for days, drenching the city and flooding the streets. Serena sat idly by the window, sadly watching the rain flood the yard of her childhood home. She had expected warmth and a sultry summer to greet her when she had arrived only a week ago. Instead she was greeted with rain drops as large as rocks, a black sky, and a very cranky Luna.

Five years. That was the last time she had been in this house. Serena emitted a sigh as she remembered why she had left Tokyo and all that had happened since.

Darien.

Her first and only true love. Her destiny.

Once all of their enemies had been defeated and life returned to normal, things between them began to unravel. She wasn't sure of when she knew something was wrong but she knew it had to do with them growing apart. Darien was studying to be a doctor. He was about to start his own practice when suddenly his demeanor towards her changed. He was about to start his career and make a new life for himself….

But Serena hadn't changed. She was still clumsy, lazy, a terrible student, and late to everything besides a meal. The two of them fought endlessly, arguing over every little aspect of their relationship. Soon it became clear that destiny alone was holding them together.

Destiny or not, Darien ended it.

Serena had gone through their last months together over and over in her mind every second once their relationship ended. They had been together for so long and they'd been through so much. Why hadn't he asked her to be his wife? They had all expected it. When Serena graduated from school she believed he would but instead he pulled away. The only conclusion that Serena could formulate was that she wasn't ideal for him anymore. When she finished school she was still the same Serena, she had no idea of what to do with her future or what would become of her.

Maybe Darien was ashamed. Maybe there was someone else. Maybe….

She had finished reliving those moments. Darien was her past now. When he left her, every memory in Tokyo became painful. She couldn't face her friends, who had moved on to their new lives. She couldn't handle Luna's agonizing lectures on how to mold herself into a proper adult so Darien would return. She couldn't stay with every memory of her failed destiny pressing against her every second of every day. Serena did the only logical thing she could: pack up her bags and fly across the ocean

She found a new future overseas, a new life she could be happy with. She went to college in America, majored in education, and found a job teaching Japanese at a high school in Chicago. She joined a gym, started a yoga class, met new people, and made new friends. She didn't think of returning to Tokyo after she graduated. Gone was the clumsy, lazy girl that Serena had been when she had first transformed into Sailor Moon. She had finally blossomed into a graceful, intelligent, serene woman.

The new Serena had friends in America, a nice house, a great job, and the perfect boyfriend, Blake. All thoughts of returning to Tokyo had left her mind. She had a home in America now with a promising future. She had no desire to return to the life she had left behind. So when Raye had called her saying she was needed back home, she hesitated. In the end she packed her suitcase with the intention of returning though she had a nasty feeling in her stomach about it.

When she'd told Blake she was going to Tokyo she said it was because her friends needed her. He merely nodded, encouraging her to spend some time with them during her summer off. He didn't know about her past. He didn't know that his girlfriend of three years had been one of the infamous Sailor Senshi, secretly fighting evil on the streets of Tokyo. He didn't know she was a reincarnated princess of the moon, destined to protect Earth. He didn't know that it was her love for Darien that had stimulated her rebirth. She couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth.

Now she was worried. It wasn't just her friends that needed her. Raye had been attacked by a mysterious stranger with dark powers. If her hunch was right, a greater evil than the sailor scouts had ever met before was looming in Tokyo. People were disappearing, the sun had vanished behind a sea of dark and heavy clouds, the rains had begun with no intention of stopping. Something was wrong. Serena knew that if Raye's vision was true, she wouldn't be able to hide her true identity from Blake much longer.

Despite her dread of coming clean with Blake, there was a greater problem due in an hour. All of the scouts would be meeting at Raye's shrine for their first scout meeting in nearly seven years. While she was excited to see everyone after so much time, there was one she wasn't sure she wanted to see.

Darien.

How could he not be there? How could she face him? Would he still be the same? Would he be married now? Sighing, Serena stood and slipped into a pair of skinny jeans. She shrugged on a white tank top and a pink shrug for warmth. She also unearthed an old pair of rain boots, pulled those on, and grabbed her umbrella. Her long blond hair, now worn down loose, rippled behind her as she sped out into the rain.

Despite the heavy rain, Serena easily found her way to the Cherry Hill Temple. Five years or not, Serena couldn't have lost her way. The old stone steps greeted her as if they were old friends, scraping the bottom of her sodden boots with a crunch. Before her, the trees loomed, devoid of their leaves which lay rotting at the base of their ancient trunks. Everything looked exactly the same as she had left it. Would she find her friends the same way?

She hesitated before the sliding doors of the shrine. She could hear Raye's voice, Mina's high laughter, Amy's slight giggle, and Lita's deep chuckle. The familiarity created a lump in her throat. These were her friends. They had a bond like no others before them… and she had left them…

Guilt wrenched its way around her insides. Raye had been lucky to escape her attack. More danger lay ahead of the scouts, and when Sailor Moon was needed Serena had hesitated. It had taken her two weeks to come to Tokyo. The old Serena would have been there in hours. Would she still be Sailor Moon? Could she? How much of her had really changed? Before she could reflect any more the doors slid open with a loud bang.

"SERENA!" Mina screamed and pounced on her before Serena even knew what hit her. "Oh my goodness! You look so beautiful! When did you get back? Where have you been? Oh my… you look so different!"

"It's those meatballs. She finally got rid of them." Raye muttered.

"Geez, let her breathe." Lita pulled Mina off a gasping Serena with ease and crossed her arms with a smile.

Serena returned her hug gratefully and took in the scene before her. Raye looked exactly the same, clad in her shrine maiden's robe, sitting before the great fire. Amy was dressed in a light blue dress, seated against the wall with a silver laptop before her. Mina had on jeans and an orange sweater. Her usual red bow was gone. Instead her hair was back in an elaborate braid. Lita however, had on a pair of black leather pants with a green jacket. Her hair was up in its usual ponytail but she had added some highlights to it.

"Wow." Was all Serena could muster.

Lita gave her a warm hug, pulled her into the shrine, and shut the doors behind her.

"Well?" Mina asked eagerly. "How are the states?"

"Great." Serena replied sheepishly as she sank beside Amy against the wall. "I teach Japanese there."

Raye snorted. "They let you?"

"It was your strongest subject." Amy replied gently. "I'm proud of you Serena. I'm sure you're a great teacher."

"Thank you Amy. What have you been doing?" Serena asked.

"I work at the hospital… pediatric wing." Amy said proudly.

"She's great." Mina affirmed. "I did a story on her last week. She saved the lives of five children that were in a school bus accident."

Amy blushed.

"You got the job?" Serena asked Mina. Before Serena had left Mina had been an intern at a local news station with the hope of becoming a reporter and eventually a TV anchor.

Mina nodded. "I am a reporter now. You can catch me on the five o'clock news. I'm not an anchor yet… but I should be soon."

"That's wonderful! And you Lita?"

"The best chef in Tokyo." Amy answered for her.

"Hardly the best…" Lita blushed. "But yes… the best. I have my own restaurant. You should come by sometime. Friends eat free. " There was a sadness in her voice, as if it pained her to talk.

"I missed you guys." Serena admitted. "I'm so sorry I didn't call…"

An awkward pause fell over the room. Though Serena hadn't called, the rest of the scouts hadn't bothered to call her either. Guilt wrenched each of them.

"Great, well, we will have time for apologies later. Right now we've got a big problem." Raye snapped. She turned from the fire to face the girls, breaking the silence.

"The Negaverse has returned." Luna announced as she strolled into the room with Artemis following closely behind.

The girls gasped.

"We defeated the Negaverse." Serena said in disbelief. "Queen Beryl is dead."

"The Negaverse has much evil within it, and stronger than Beryl." Artemis said.

"It has come to Tokyo. I sensed it last month." Raye explained. "During my search I was attacked. It was so strong. If I hadn't got away it would have no doubt drained all of my energy."

"Who was responsible?" Mina asked.

"We don't know yet." Luna stated. "But Raye needs help. We asked you girls and the outer scouts to come back. I have a bad feeling about this. We will need all the help we can get. The outer scouts will be of great assistance."

Serena shifted against the wall uncomfortably. Well, she hadn't expected this. "I have a life in America. This life… fighting evil… I can't do it."

Everyone turned to stare at her. Though everyone had spent the past several years doing their own things, Serena had been the only one to leave Tokyo. She had broken away all ties holding her to a past she no longer wanted to remember. Her only choice was to leave. She couldn't stay now, especially with her new life.

"We all lead different lives now Serena. I work at the hospital, Mina is a news reporter, Lita has her restaurant, Raye runs the temple… but fighting evil is our destiny. It is what unites us, what we were reborn to do." Amy said, almost in a whisper.

Serena fell silent. Her friends wouldn't understand. How could they? Darien hadn't hurt any of them; he hadn't changed the course of their futures. Sure they'd built their lives in Tokyo, starting new careers and making new friends, but their past was the only thing that united this group of girls now, a past that Serena didn't care to remember.

"We know why you left Serena." Mina said quickly. "And I'm so sorry we weren't there for you when it happened…"

"None of you were!" Serena cried as tears filled her eyes. "All of you were building your own futures, finding your own destiny while mine left me. He left me! After he promised he never would… after we had traveled through time bound by nothing but our love…"

Lita put an arm around Serena, pulling her close. "I'm so sorry. We weren't there for you as the friends we needed to be. I wanted to help you so badly Serena, we all did. But how could we? None of us have had anything remotely close to what you and Darien shared. We didn't know what to say or what to do or how to make it better. We couldn't. The sailor scouts, with all their power, can do nothing to mend a broken heart."

Serena cringed at the sound of his name. She understood what Lita was telling her, but that didn't chase away the feeling of betrayal and abandonment she had felt and still harbored. Time hadn't healed all wounds after all.

"You are Sailor Moon." Luna reminded her. "Your place is here."

"I thought it was. Now I'm not so sure." Serena whispered.

"I was told there'd be food—"

The girls spun around to see Amara and Michelle standing against the sliding doors. Amara was dressed in a black and yellow biking suit while Michelle wore a teal mini dress. While Amara had a snide smile on her face, Michelle appeared grim. It was unclear how much of the conversation they had heard.

"I take that as a no." Amara said.

"Sailor Moon…" Michelle inclined her head towards Serena. "Princess."

Amara did a small bow before Serena and took a seat next to Raye.

Again, Serena cringed. What was wrong with her? If these were her true feelings, why had she come? What could she do for her friends if her heart wasn't in it? How could she help the sailor scouts defeat the new threat from the Negaverse?

"The same way we all do." Trista answered for her.

Sailor Pluto, dressed in her scout uniform, approached the group from Raye's fire. The flames danced harmlessly around her form, caressing her dark skirt instead of singeing it. She stepped easily onto the wooden floor, coming to a stop before a very confused Serena.

"We all what?" Mina asked.

"I was speaking to the Princess." Trista answered. Her eyes never left Serena's.

"I don't understand you." Serena said.

"Like Amy said, we all have different lives now. But remember you are a sailor scout first. You are our princess. One day you will be Queen Serenity. You must lead." Trista said simply. "Find the strength within you."

Serena grimly nodded, knowing it was of no use to argue with the keeper of time. If anything, she wanted the attention off of herself as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, her wish came true in a form she did not desire.

Michelle left the door frame to join Amara on the floor, revealing a very wet Darien.

"Great! Everyone's here. We can get started on catching everyone up to speed." Artemis announced as Darien entered the shrine.

Serena scooted closer to Amy as Darien took a seat a little too close to her. She did her best to avert her eyes but there he was; tall, strong, and handsome, with the slightest hint of scruff along his jaw. She could feel his eyes upon her, taking her in. She was vaguely aware of Luna and Artemis yapping in the background but she could only concentrate on not looking at Darien. The heat from his body was immense. She could feel his presence so close to her. She found herself yearning for his touch but resisted the urge.

"Sailor Moon?" Luna said. "What do you believe our next move should be?"

The entire room turned to look at her. Serena struggled to keep the heat from rising in her cheeks. "We need more information before we can do anything. We should start by investigating the scene of Raye's attack. The rest of us will visit the most common areas where the missing people were last seen. Amy, will you look into the latest developments in the city? Specifically those near these locations? That may help us narrow our search."

The group stared at Serena in awe. Trista merely smiled.

"We should also stay together in groups of two or three. Raye got lucky when she escaped, we cannot count on that luck holding out for the rest of us."

"Uh… good." Artemis said, breaking the silence.

The silence that filled the room was uneasy, as if someone had just told a really bad joke.

"What?" Serena asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"You have grown up princess." Luna said.

"I'm not a child anymore." Serena answered firmly. "We have work to do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**The Scouts Reunited**

Four pizzas showed up at the shrine, thankfully taking the attention away from Serena. She strategically sat herself between Amara and Lita, if only to avoid talking directly to Darien. Already he had attempted, twice, to say something to her. Serena wasn't about to let him make a third.

She never gave him the chance to get his words out. She didn't want to talk to him. She didn't want to listen to what he had to say. For all she knew, he was going to rub his new girlfriend or fiancé or wife into her face. She wouldn't give him the pleasure. She was still bitter… and despite her best efforts over the past few years, she still felt something for him.

"So what's up in America?" Amara asked between bites of pizza.

"Nothing much. There's a Starbucks on every other corner and a McDonalds on all the rest. Those people love yoga though. I teach a class three days a week and I've run out of spots for people." Serena responded.

"And a man?" Lita inquired. Her eyebrows jumped playfully as she nudged Serena in the side.

Serena felt her cheeks grow warm.

Darien's eyebrows lifted in mild surprise. Serena didn't miss it.

Mina's chatter with Michelle died away instantly. She dropped her pizza and rushed to Serena. "Oh my gosh! Tell me who is he?"

Serena's face grew warmer and warmer as the girls directed their attention towards her. Well, this was unexpected. "His name is Blake Kingsley."

"Hot name." Lita sighed.

Darien snorted.

"How long have you been seeing each other?" Mina asked.

"Well… not too long—" Serena began.

"Three years, four months, eleven days" Trista responded without even batting an eyelash.

Goosebumps traveled along Serena's skin. No matter how often she did it, Trista's knowledge of time always sent chills down her spine.

"What have you seen?" Serena asked.

Trista's gaze intensified. "Your destiny is blocked. A shadow looms. I know not what lies before you Sailor Moon… or for us all. A rift in time has occurred, the ripples are vast. We must wait."

"Somehow, I don't like the sound of that." Amara muttered aloud.

"All of this is unknown." Michelle said. "I believe our problem just became even more dangerous."

"The most important thing is to stay together now. We need to always been with someone. Amy, Trista, and Raye will be staying at the temple. Lita, can Serena and Mina stay with you?" Luna asked.

Lita nodded.

"Great. Amara and Michelle have their house. Darien, will you be okay on your own?" Artemis asked.

Darien shrugged. "I think I can manage. Just let me know when you guys are going out to check out Raye's attack site. I want to be there."

"No problem." Raye said. "We begin scouting tomorrow."

"Everyone, be at the temple by six A.M." Amara added. "A lot of us have been out of activity for a while. We need to train."

There was a chorus of groans, protests, and angry yelps.

Amara merely held up her hands, shaking her head with a half-smile. "We're returning to duty girls… and Darien. We need to make sure we're in top shape. Be ready to sweat."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Six A.M. came much too quickly for Serena's liking. After the meeting she and Mina went to their homes, packed up their bags, and settled in with Lita in her three bedroom apartment. The girls chatted and gossiped well into the night, just as they used to.

When dawn came they rose slowly, dressed, and walked over to the temple. Serena's hair was up in a high ponytail. She wore her regular yoga clothes: gray yoga pants with a dark pink racer back tank top. It would just have to do for their unexpected training. Though no one looked particularly out of shape, Serena feared that when it came down to it, she wouldn't be as powerful as she once was. She only hoped she wouldn't embarrass herself in front of everyone.

"Right on time!" Amara called as the girls passed through the entryway to the temple. "Start warming up!"

Mina grumbled as she dropped her bag down along the side of the shrine's doors. Serena followed, shaking her arms loose as she walked.

"Can you believe this?" Mina whined as she stretched her legs. "I hope she doesn't expect us to run a marathon."

Serena laughed nervously. Amara wasn't known for going easy on anyone. But then again that was her job, she was the best personal trainer in all of Tokyo. Serena had little faith that Mina's wish would come true.

"Hey! You two! Get over here!" Amara called to Mina and Serena. The other scouts had gathered around her already. Serena could just make out the top of Darien's head. She quickly looked away.

"At least the rain stopped." Amy commented to Raye.

"It will return." Raye said simply. "The sun won't come out today; the clouds will grow darker before we leave."

"How do you know these things?" Mina whispered, irritated.

"Alright, today is day one. Be prepared to arrive every morning at six and we will conclude by eight. We will start every day with a three mile run. Try to keep it under thirty minutes, we have more work to do. You'll follow the street to the theatre, go left until you hit the bus terminal, then another left until you're back here. Alright? Let's go!" Amara took off running down the stone steps of the temple to the bustling sidewalk.

Michelle, Trista, and Darien quickly followed her while the rest of the scouts hesitated.

"Oh my gosh, she's serious." Lita said.

"Come on." Amy brushed back her hair with her fingers. "Maybe it won't be so bad."

Raye snorted but took off, glaring at the back of Amara's head. Lita and Amy quickly followed.

Mina nodded to Serena. "We can do it…" She took off. "WAIT!" She called to Lita and Raye.

Serena gave her a friend an encouraging smile and took a few moments to finish stretching her legs. She still had jet lag, and even though she had been in town for a few days her muscles still felt sore and tired.

Luna scampered over. "Serena! You cannot be serious! Now is not the time to be lazy! Your friends are counting on you!" She hissed.

"Relax Luna, I just need to stretch some more. It won't do for me to get hurt now." Serena replied with a shake of her head.

"Go!" Luna screeched.

Serena winked at Luna and took off down the steps. She jogged easily at an even pace. The air was cool being so early in the morning, but Raye was right, dark clouds were closing in. More rain was due soon. Tokyo desperately needed a break from the weather. She passed flooded streets and those that weren't had plenty of standing water, waiting to seep through the overwhelmed drains.

She quickly reached the group who were already huffing and puffing with each step. She passed Mina, Lita, Raye, Amy, Trista, Michelle, Darien and finally Amara.

"Whoa! Princess! Go slow! We have three miles to cover!" Amara shouted at a rapidly disappearing Serena.

Serena turned her head and gave her a smile. Her breathing was still even. The scouts were already beginning to sweat but Serena showed no signs of weariness. "I run five miles every day!" She called and took off.

Thirty minutes later the majority of the scouts arrived back at the temple. Serena was on the grass, in a warrior three position. She swiftly moved to down dog, stretching her aching muscles. She had returned to the shrine a full ten minutes ahead of her friends.

"That can't be Serena." Lita panted as she collapsed onto the ground.

"No joke, are you sure that's the meatball head? She couldn't run more than a hundred feet much less three miles." Raye groaned and fell beside Lita. Her chest rose and fell quickly as she tried to catch her breath. "Are my legs supposed to feel like lead?"

Amy sat down beside her. "It's because you aren't used to it." She was panting heavily too but struggled to keep herself upright.

Behind her, Mina painstakingly crawled up the steps one at a time. She was drenched in sweat and her face was so red she resembled a tomato. "W…w…wa….water."

"Great job princess." Amara said admiringly to Serena. "You're in great shape and much better than anyone else."

"Thanks." Serena grinned. "As are you." She took a glance around them. "Maybe you should lighten up a bit though, they're not doing too well."

"Alright!" Amara called with a nod to Serena. "Next up, hand to hand combat!"

Several low groans were heard. Mina hadn't even picked herself up off of the steps yet. "You are a slave driver!" She screeched.

Amara ignored her and moved around, getting everyone to their feet.

Serena sighed and went to help Mina up with a fair amount of difficulty. "Up you get… seriously Mina, you didn't join a gym or anything?"

"For your information, the life of a news reporter is very busy! I work long hours and I don't have time." She whined. "I make up for it by eating lots of salad."

Meanwhile, Amara was busy pairing up the scouts so that they could get started. "Raye and Lita you're together! Michelle and Trista, you'll do great. Amy, if you can, get Mina to stand up long enough and try to get her to do something… and Serena… I suppose you'll have to make do with Darien."

"Wait… um… I don't think that's such a good idea." Serena attempted to protest.

Amara merely shook her head. "Don't worry, he won't kill you. You're goal is to get your opponent down. Make sure your hits have some power but not enough to seriously injure anyone. Save that for our enemies. Alright, ladies and Darien, let's get started!"

Serena reluctantly left Mina and wandered over to where Darien was standing. She felt herself growing uneasy as Darien strolled over closer to her. They met just before the tree line. Darien was sweaty but he'd finished the run easily. He wore a pair of black shorts and his running shoes. His shirt, drenched with sweat, had been discarded. Of everyone there, he was the most in shape apart from Amara. The outline of a six pack was easily visible and his biceps were sizable. Serena found herself staring.

"I'll go easy." Darien assured her. His lips curled into a smile.

Serena's eyes narrowed. Any pain she had been feeling earlier on account of his betrayal was long gone. His tone said it all. He expected to overpower her. She felt herself smile.

"I won't." She replied and sent a swift kick at his head.

Darien yelped as he fell to the ground in order to avoid the blow. "Ouch!" He shouted. "Watch it!"

She sent another blow at him but he blocked her with his arm. This time he didn't hesitate. He sent a hit towards her torso but she was too fast. She twisted away from him and stuck his shoulder with the edge of her palm.

He caught her wrist as she spun out but she yanked away, dancing just out of his grasp. He charged at her but she darted to his left at the last second. As he passed her she sent a kick at his back, connecting with his spine.

Darien growled as he hit the ground. He didn't stay down for long. Within moments he was once again on his feet and coming for her. Serena attempted to dodge him at the last second again but this time he was expecting it. He grabbed her around the waist, lifting her up.

She kicked and jabbed at him but he held her firmly against him. Both of them were panting heavily.

Behind them, Amara clapped, followed by the others.

"Now that we can work with! Great job Serena and Darien. I hope you were all watching them. They both moved quickly, kept light on their feet and made sure each hit was hard and strong…."

Amara's voice faded away as she moved to critique the rest of the scouts, most notably Amy who refused to strike an already tired Mina. Behind them Lita and Raye were throwing half-hearted kicks and hits. Trista and Michelle were easily dodging each other's hits but when some did land, they weren't very strong.

"Um… Darien." Serena was still against his sweaty chest and found that her breathing was becoming more and more labored in his grip.

"Sorry." He gently released her.

Serena rubbed her back tenderly. A white mark was visible around her back where Darien had gripped her so tightly. "I see you're strong as ever."

"I kept in shape you know, just in case." He informed her. "And it appears you got into shape."

She smiled. "It was a good outlet. Blake runs with me every morning."

Darien quieted some as he and Serena took a break and sat on the soggy grass. A roll of thunder was heard in the distance. "What did you tell him?" He asked. "About coming here?"

"I told him my friends needed me. I may have played up the attack on Raye but he understood why I needed to come." Serena wasn't sure of how she felt about telling Darien about Blake. It felt slightly odd. She began to wonder if Darien had moved on as well.

"Won't he notice when a few weeks go by and you haven't come home? You know our fight will take weeks if not months for us to combat." Darien said.

She nodded grimly. "Yes, I know. I know he plans on joining me once his case is settled in Chicago. I'll have a lot of explaining to do then."

"You're going to tell him the truth?" Darien sounded surprised.

Serena nodded. "I love him Darien. If he truly loves me, he'll have to accept that I'm more than just Serena Tsukino. I'm also Sailor Moon."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Abduction**

The next week flew by. Each day the scouts and Darien met to train, they'd go to their daily jobs, and end the day by conducting their investigations. It was quickly becoming monotonous, especially for Serena who was the only one without a day job to fill her time. Luna and Artemis weren't great company during the day and, abiding to the new scout rule, she couldn't leave the apartment without another scout with her. Serena did what she could, cleaning Lita's apartment, making dinner, baking, cleaning some more, flipping through magazines, and being bored out of her mind. She was only growing more and more restless.

Finally, after their Friday morning training, Michelle approached Serena.

"Serena… I know you're stuck all day at Lita's apartment. I have the day off. I was thinking shopping and some lunch. Want to come?" She asked.

Serena's eyes immediately lit up. "Oh my goodness, you're an angel Michelle. One more day in that apartment and I swear I'm going to go crazy and destroy the place."

Michelle giggled. "Well, then Lita can thank me."

"Can I come?" Amy asked. "I have the day off too."

"Of course." Michelle said.

An hour later all three girls were walking into the noisy Juban mall. Serena felt a smile grace her lips. She had practically lived here as a young girl, visiting each and every store with her friends. It was a nice treat to return to it. The familiar sound of chatter, the gloss of the buffed floor, even the smell of the food court were all inviting, as if they too missed her presence.

Michelle directed them towards a trendy clothing store and began searching the racks. Serena and Amy followed, making a few comments here and there about what would look good on one another. Finally, it was Michelle who turned to Serena.

"Princess—"

"Please… just Serena." Serena interrupted with a quick glance around them. Luckily the other shoppers were preoccupied with their own shopping.

"Serena, I invited you not just because I wanted to get you out but I'm worried about you." Michelle said.

Serena's eyebrows lifted curiously. "What do you mean? I'm fine, more than fine according to your significant other."

"I disagree." Michelle sighed. "I see the way you look at him when you think no one is looking."

Serena paused. "I don't think I understand."

"You miss him." Michelle continued. "The two of you are destined to be together. Both of you know that. I see the longing in the two of you. I know you have someone back in America but tell me honestly, do you feel the same about him as you do about Darien?"

Serena turned back to the racks and sorted through the dresses. She hardly noticed the fabrics her fingers skipped over but her mind was racing. Michelle was insane. Of course she loved Blake, but to compare him to Darien was hardly fair. Besides, it was Darien that had abandoned her. She would never go crawling back, not even for her destiny. If he wanted her, he would have to work to regain her, and even then she was happy with Blake.

"Michelle, I appreciate your concern. I truly do, but you're wrong. I don't love Darien anymore. I'm more than happy with Blake." Serena cast a look at Amy. She was busy across the store at another rack but she kept glancing at Serena, as if she knew exactly what Michelle was saying.

"You didn't answer my question." Michelle said, interrupting Serena's thoughts.

"You know that isn't a fair question." Serena snapped. She abandoned the rack and turned to walk away.

Michelle laid a hand on Serena's forearm, stopping her. Her dark eyes bore into hers as she leaned in close. "I'm not trying to sway your mind towards Darien. I just want you to be fair to yourself and to him."

Serena sighed deeply. "I intend on coming clean with Blake when the moment is right. I just don't want you to forget who it was that ended the relationship. Darien left me. Maybe it should be him that you're having this conversation with."

Michelle nodded grimly while Serena wandered off to try on some clothes.

A solemn Amy joined Michelle. "I take it she didn't react well."

"Of course not." Michelle said with a sigh. "Her prince left her, after living a previous life with precious time together; she now spends this new life giving up the time she is blessed with."

"She's proud. She won't be the one who goes back to Darien. She seems happy with her new love. Serena and Darien aren't our main concern right now. Someone else is…" Amy said.

"Everyone else is perfectly fine." Michelle responded.

"It's Trista's silence that worries me. I feel she may be lying to us." Amy said.

"What do you mean?" Michelle whispered.

"I think Serena and Darien's futures are clear to her. I think she lied about not being able to see what is before them. Maybe it is Trista that is trying to change the path of the future."

"Don't be ridiculous. She could never do that. It's against the rules. The time keeper must not interfere." Michelle replied.

"She has before. Whatever her reasoning, there is something she is keeping from us. I just hope it does not spell disaster."

Two hours later the girls had made their way to the food court, weighed down with several shopping bags. They dropped their bags off at a table and ordered their food. No sooner had it arrived when Serena quickly devoured her hamburger, hardly stopping to chew.

"Finally, a sign of the old Serena." Amy giggled. "I knew you were in there somewhere."

"I am starting to miss American food." Serena laughed. "Blake makes hamburgers for us every Tuesday."

"Tell us about him." Michelle asked.

Serena paused to swallow. "Well… he is unlike any other man I've ever known. He's tall, incredibly handsome. He has these blue eyes that you can just get lost in. And he's great at everything he does. I met him at the University of Chicago. He works for a law firm in the city, he was doing some recruiting at the school when well, I had one of my less finer moments." Serena blushed as she remembered.

Blake was breathtaking the first time she had spotted him. She and her friends were on their way to grab lunch when Serena had tripped over his briefcase. Before she could crash to the floor, like lightning his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her up. The two of them stood frozen for a while, Serena pressed against his chest, breathing heavily from the shock while Blake's eyes, wide in amazement, took her in. Serena's eyes grew dreamy as she told Amy and Michelle about how drawn she was to Blake, a complete stranger.

"He treats you well, I can tell from how you speak about him." Michelle commented.

Serena nodded. "He's great. His family is great, his friends love me, his boss adores me… we make sense together. It's not complicated. Destiny isn't in the way, we don't have a previous life that we are trying to reclaim or evil to fight … it's simple."

"And you are happy?" Michelle asked.

Michelle paused before Serena could even respond and shot Amy a look. Amy frowned, not sure of what Michelle was hinting at when a shadow appeared next to them.

"Ladies." Darien grinned.

Serena, with her mouth full of hamburger, turned to Darien with a look of surprise. "Shouldn't you be at working helping sick people?"

"I'm meeting someone for lunch." Darien said simply. "And you should swallow your food before you speak."

Serena glared at him. "And you should learn some manners before you speak."

"Serena, why don't we go back to that store… you know, the one with the shoes? I think I might get those heels after all—" Amy began.

Serena ignored her. "So who are you going to meet hm?"

"Actually, Serena, we can get a head start on our investigations." Michelle said quickly. "That way tonight maybe we can catch a movie."

"Darien?"

A girl walked towards Darien, parting the crowd as she moved. She was stunningly beautiful. Her hair, a white blond, was perfectly curled and full, hanging well past her slender shoulders. Her eyes, a deep blue, were stunning. She wore a figure flattering blue dress and stilettos that clicked loudly as she crossed the floor. She met Darien with a kiss. He took her into his arms with no hesitation.

Serena was stunned. Of course, if she had moved on to another, there was little reason for Darien not to. She wondered if this girl was the reason he had left her, or maybe she was just the latest girl in his life. As her mind raced through endless scenarios, Darien turned back to the scouts.

"Michelle, Amy, Serena, this is Idra. Idra, this is Michelle, Amy, and Serena. They're all old friends." Darien said.

"Pleased to meet you." Idra smiled.

"And you." Amy remarked.

Serena forced herself to give her half a smile that did not reach her eyes.

"We'll meet up with you girls later." Darien grinned. He offered Idra his arm which she took enthusiastically and together they walked off to the other side of the food court. For a while no one said anything. Serena watched her half-eaten hamburger, suddenly not so hungry anymore. At last the mystery had been revealed. Darien was doing just fine without her. Sure, she'd assumed he would have someone else in his life, after all she did, but she still it felt as if she had been plunged into a tub of ice water. She hadn't expected the impact she felt about seeing Darien with someone else. Maybe she hadn't truly moved on.

"I'm going to go back to Lita's. I'm tired." Serena said to Michelle and Amy. "I'll see you two later."

Silently, Serena got up, gathered her bags and walked numbly out of the mall.

Michelle and Amy watched her leave silently.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all." Michelle stated.

"How could we know Darien and his girlfriend would be here?" Amy asked. "Serena had been doing so well…"

"She never answered my question." Michelle added. "Do you truly believe she is happy with the American? Or do you think she is settling for someone who is the complete opposite of Darien?"

Amy shrugged. "I can't tell you that. I feel like I don't even know her anymore, how could I know what she is truly feeling? All I do know is that despite her anger and resentment to Darien, she still cares for him."

"What can we do?" Michelle asked.

Amy crossed her arms. "Nothing."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Serena walked briskly through the streets of the city. The rains had started again but she hardly noticed the heavy drops hitting her face. She was deep in thought. Why had the impact of seeing Darien and Idra affected her so? Maybe it was because his touch still sent tiny sparks down her skin, or his voice, a soothing baritone, still made her heart race. No, she hadn't stopped loving him. Michelle was right. But she loved Blake more… didn't she?

She shook her head as she pressed on through the crowd. She couldn't allow herself to have these thoughts. The decision had been made. It was done. She and Darien no longer had a path together. Their future was severed. But then why did it pain her to see Darien with another woman?

She was just a few blocks from Lita's apartment. Luckily the crowd was beginning to thin out as the rain picked up. Soon only a lone figure, shrouded in the building darkness followed her every footstep. The sound of passing traffic combined with the rain drowned out his footsteps. Before Serena could turn the corner, her world went dark.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"She's late." Raye huffed after she checked her watch. It was fifteen past six. "I knew it was too good to be true. That meatball head has gone back to her old ways!"

"I'm sure she just overslept." Amy said. "Yesterday was a rough day for her."

"Don't make a fuss, Mina and Lita aren't even here yet." Amara said dismissively. "They're probably just running late."

"Cut her some slack, she's still trying to adjust to Tokyo time." Michelle added.

Raye frowned. "Are all of you seriously making excuses for her? What the hell is going on here?"

Michelle and Amy shared a look.

"Serena is in a delicate state right now." Amara chimed in. "Don't push her. We're lucky she has agreed to stay, if she leaves then we won't have the power of Sailor Moon to hold our enemies back. We still don't know anything about them. Odds are we are going to need Sailor Moon."

"We're here!" Mina called from the steps of the temple. "Sorry we're late!"

Mina and Lita walked up to the group, dropped their bags, and began to stretch.

"Wait." Amara said. "Serena isn't with you?"

Lita walked over to the group of scouts as she stretched her arms. "We both got in late last night and forgot to set our alarm this morning. We figured Serena left without us."

"Darien?" Luna said.

Darien shrugged. "I saw her at the mall yesterday but she was with Michelle and Amy."

The two girls shared a quick glance.

"Well?" Artemis asked, turning to look at Michelle and Amy.

"She went home after we saw Darien. Neither of us went with her." Amy said.

Everyone froze.

"She didn't go home." Trista said finally. "I will search the time stream."

"Michelle and I will search the streets between Lita's apartment and the mall." Amara said. The two quickly took off.

"I'll search the fire." Raye added before she disappeared into the shrine.

"Stay in your groups!" Artemis shouted as everyone left. "Spread out! Use your communicators to check in every hour!"

"Princess…." Luna whispered, crestfallen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Enemies Revealed**

Serena groaned. Her head throbbed painfully, it felt as if it were about to explode. A headache more painful than anything she had ever experienced before overcame her. Weakly she brought her hand up to her forehead as her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes struggled to focus in the dim light. She could make out white drapes hanging around her at the top of a large bed that she was lying on. Somewhere, a window was open, letting in a light breeze that rustled the hangings of the bed. She could smell something sweet filtering in.

She shot up. Her clothes were gone; instead she was dressed in a flowing white gown that clung to her body. Her hair was up, back in her old odango style. Thinking it must be a dream, Serena calmly swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Where am I?" She asked to an empty room. "…Darien?"

"He's not here."

Serena tensed. It wasn't a dream. The pain in her head was a fierce reminder that something bad had happened. Her eyes searched the room, she couldn't see anyone.

"Who are you? Where have you taken me?" She didn't sound afraid. She refused to show fear though it was quickly overcoming her.

"Aren't you scared princess? Does your courage remain when you are all alone, devoid of your guardians and your prince?" It was a man's voice, deep and commanding.

"Why do you hide like a coward? Come out and face me!" She yelled sounding braver than she felt.

"Tempting, but you see princess, you are my prisoner. I call all of the shots here, not you. And right now I'm enjoying that rather perplexed look on your face. Worry not, we will have plenty of time to get reacquainted but it will be at my leisure."

Serena slid off of the bed. The floor moved beneath her toes dangerously and she swayed to keep her balance. Her head still ached tremendously but she did her best to ignore it. Right now she needed to find a way out. She edged her way along the bed and shakily crossed the floor to the adjacent wall. "What did you do to me?"

"A mixture of my own making. Forgive the side effects; you'll have a headache for several hours. Let's just say that it will make you more… apt for this realm."

Serena fought the feeling of fear that was rapidly taking her over as she inched her way along the wall until she found the door and tried the handle. It refused to budge.

The man's laughter shook the room. "You shame me princess. It would hardly be a prison if you were not confined behind a locked door."

Serena screamed in frustration. "What do you want with me?"

"Very well. I will humor you. The answer is simple. I want you."

Serena's brow furrowed. "Why… why me?"

"You cannot expect me to betray my secrets to you so quickly."

"What do you want then?" She asked as she released the door handle and tried to look for another exit.

"Sorry, I can't tell you that either, but you should know that you have something to do with it. After all, you are the great Sailor Moon, the gem of Tokyo, the future Queen Serenity, heir to the poorly fated Moon Kingdom."

Serena paused mid-step.

"Oh yes, I know much about you princess. You died after your prince perished in your arms. It's a shame really. The two of you might have made something of the solar system. Though in that time the moon and the earth did not get along. Prince Endymion was always a rebel. He always wanted something he couldn't have."

Serena reached out, touching the wall next to her. She could feel the breeze through the window hitting her face. She couldn't be far. Her vision was only worsening; objects were becoming dark shapes, fuzzy and unclear. She would go down again soon.

"He was blinded by your beauty, by the power of a marriage to you. He was a fool. He didn't notice what was happening in his kingdom, under his very nose!" The man was agitated now as if he harbored a deep resentment to Darien.

Serena continued crawling along the wall. The window was close. If only she could reach it, maybe she could have a means to escape.

"But all of that is in the past now. You were reborn. Darien abandoned you once he knew you were his—"

Serena paused again. What did he mean? "You are a liar!"

A cruel laughter echoed through the room. "Still so blind even now Serenity. Once again you cannot see past his charm. Prince Endymion is a man of the chase; he wants a prize that is unobtainable. You gave in to him too easily this time. It isn't any wonder he grew tired of you and left…"

Serena inched forward again, now ignoring him. He was full of lies. If he was the new enemy from the Negaverse, his words would serve only as poison. She wouldn't listen. He wanted her divided from her friends, he wanted her to doubt Darien. She wouldn't have let his words affect her seven years ago… but now…

"Ah, so you agree. I can assure you princess, you can do much better. In fact, I know of one in particular you will see rather favorably if given the chance."

Serena pressed on, feeling her way along the wall. Her fingers skipped over a polished surface with hard edges. She'd finally reached the window. Bravely she peered over. Her vision, now so clouded she could only see specs of light, was of no help. She didn't know how far it would be to reach the ground. She could be several stories in the sky or just a few feet from the ground. She had no way of knowing.

"You still have not told me why you've taken me." Serena said as a sense of hopelessness settled in.

The man chuckled. "Now that's the question! I suggest you meditate on it. You will have plenty of time and several more failed attempts to leave this room. You must forgive me princess; I must attend to my duties. I have seven sailor scouts to destroy."

"Wait! Wait!" Serena cried, her voice growing smaller and smaller. She felt her knees growing weak. Slowly she sank to the floor and rested her back against the wall. Her breathing was uneven as her vision began to blur again. Tears silently filled her eyes. How would she get out of this one? No one knew where she was. Amy and Michelle thought she'd gone home, Mina and Lita thought she was out with the other girls. At best, it would be several hours before they realized she was gone and it would take even longer to find her.

Hopelessness once again overcame her. Five years ago, she would have been stronger. She would have been comforted by the fact that her friends would be searching for her almost immediately and that Darien would stop at nothing to get her back. Now things were different. Her friendship with the scouts had changed and she doubted that Darien would once again go to the end of the universe to find her.

She had never felt so alone.

"How are you doing princess?"

Serena froze. It wasn't the same man that had spoken to her earlier but another man with a lighter voice. Her vision was so blurry she could only make out a dark figure sitting on the windowsill. She opened her mouth to speak to find she could hardly make any sound. What had they given her?

"Don't worry." The man said quickly. "I'll get you home."

Serena felt herself slipping again. Her vision grew worse and worse until she slumped forward onto the cold floor.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"When will she wake?"

"Not sure… it depends on what they gave her."

"Was it poison?"

"They need her, they wouldn't kill her."

"I still don't think this is a good idea. What if she doesn't trust us? What if they all decide to kill us?"

"I've considered that. Don't you think I would have? Why do you think I have kept her here?"

"How long are you going to keep her?"

"Until she wakes and we have time to explain our cause to her. It makes no sense to send her home now just to have her turn on us. Besides, now that we've been released we do have some making up to do…"

"I still think it's a terrible idea."

Serena's eyes popped open. Before her stood four men, only one was facing her. A very tall man with long white blond hair. She recognized him instantly.

"Kunzite?" She squinted her eyes in disbelief.

"The very same." Kunzite responded.

"We killed you… you're dead." She whispered. This wasn't right. She couldn't be seeing him. Maybe it was the drug that she had been given. Was she seeing ghosts now?

"Explain my presence then." Kunzite crossed his arms.

Serena sat up slowly. "You! You're the one behind all of this!"

He laughed. "Hardly, though you flatter me Sailor Moon."

She turned her attention to his three companions: Zoisite, Nephrite, Jadeite. She wasn't seeing things. They were all there. She could see each one of them, now clad in regular clothes instead of their sharp gray uniforms but they stood before her, plain as day.

"If you aren't responsible then why am I here with you?" Serena asked.

"Believe it or not, we have foes as well. I retrieved you and brought you here to Tokyo." Kunzite began, choosing his words very carefully.

"Why did you save me?" She asked. "You're evil. You all worked for Queen Beryl . You're part of the Negaverse!"

"Yes, we did. But before that we were all great generals of Earth." He explained. "When Queen Beryl perished, her power over us ended with her life. Now the Negaverse has returned and with it we were resurrected. Only now we are not slaves."

Serena watched Kunzite as he spoke though she was careful to keep an eye on his comrades. "How can I trust you? How do I know you aren't working with this new enemy?"

"We saved you from the enemy's stronghold at the expense of our own lives. Is that not proof enough?" Zoisite snapped.

"Princess… we are here to serve Prince Endymion as we did centuries ago. It was Beryl who enslaved our minds to serve her. Now that she is gone, our allegiance will be to the Prince, and by the same hand, to you." Nephrite bowed low to Serena. His comrades followed suit.

"We are of the Earth and we are prepared to die protecting it." Jadeite affirmed.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

A lone dark figure stood at the end of a stone balcony, set over a sea of ruins. He wore a long deep blue cape, thrown over one shoulder. At his side a massive sword was sheathed, just visible in the fading moonlight. His long white hair cascaded down his shoulders. Though his eyes were a deep violet, they held no kindness.

"Will they be a nuisance?" He spoke.

Fabian walked towards his brother, giving him a short shake of his head. Though the two were separated by two years, Nikko was fair where Fabian was dark. "No Nikko, the Generals serve no one. They're lost without their queen."

A high, chipper laugh cut through the air. "If you can call that old hag a queen." A woman, with long flowing blond hair waltzed lazily onto the balcony.

"Femi, you were not summoned." Fabian warned.

"I can't let you boys have all the fun." She laughed.

"Enough." Nikko commanded.

Femi's smile faded quickly as her gaze dropped to the floor. She fell to a deep curtsy as Nikko walked past her.

"They stole her…. I will have them punished." Nikko said.

Fabian bowed his head. "Brother… I would never question your word. But the Generals still retain their power."

Nikko shot his brother a fierce glare. "Send Rhea. Tell her to bring me their heads… and bring the princess back to me… alive."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

An Unlikely Alliance

"Any luck?" Mina asked as Amara and Michelle arrived at the shrine.

The girls merely shook their heads.

"Raye is still searching the fires. Trista hasn't come back yet." Mina said softly.

"Do not lose your faith." Michelle said as she put her hand on Mina's back. "She may just be taking some time to herself. Plus, we know how strong she is now. I have no doubt that even if she were in danger, Sailor Moon could handle it herself."

Mina nodded grimly.

"Mina, Amara, Michelle quick! Raye has seen Serena!" Luna shouted.

The girls rushed inside of the temple where Raye sat before the fire, her head bent in meditation. She was muttered under her breath as sweat trickled down the sides of her face. No one spoke as Raye continued on, summoning the fire to show her what she desired.

"She has been taken by the enemy…a man…black hair…cold green eyes…evil…his power is dark." Raye whispered.

Amara and Michelle exchanged a quick glance.

"He is but one enemy… there are more…so much evil…so much hatred…they want the princes…they will destroy Tokyo…they will destroy the earth."

Raye's eyes flickered open. "That is all I see. They do not come from Earth. They draw their power from the Negaverse."

"That's is what we uncovered." Amy said as she and Darien entered the sweltering temple. "I collected some samples. My computer determined they come from a satellite…"

"Charon." Trista announced. Quietly she stepped into the temple as the scouts watched her, silent. "Pluto's biggest satellite."

"You know the man that Raye described?" Luna asked Trista.

Solemnly, Trista nodded. "Yes, his name is Fabian."

"Wait." Darien held up his hands and walked into the middle of the temple. "He's from the Silver Millennium? One of your subjects? How is he still alive? Queen Serenity did not save anyone else."

Trista's eyes narrowed. "You so quickly forget the allegiance of your own people Prince of Earth. Once the Negaverse invaded many joined their ranks to avoid certain death. My planet was struck first. Your greatest Generals joined the Negaverse before Earth was even threatened. Do not dare to judge my people."

Darien's lips pursed into a thin line. Thankfully he held his tongue.

"Trista, where is Serena?" Amy asked, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen.

"She is on Charon." Trista replied.

"No I'm not –"

"Serena!" Lita shouted. She rushed to the doorway where Serena stood, resting against the frame with a smile.

"I'm okay!" Serena said quickly.

The scouts rushed to her.

"What happened to you—"

"What did they tell you—"

"What did you tell them—"

"What are you wearing—"

"How did you get free—"

Serena held up her hands, silencing everyone. "I'll explain everything, but first—"

The scouts watched in awe as Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite entered the temple. Gracefully they fell to one knee in unison before Darien.

"Prince Endymion, we are here to pledge our loyalty to you. We were once your most loyal subjects and so we shall be again." Kunzite said while the other three Generals bowed their heads in respect. "While we have made … unfavorable choices in the past, we hope to step forward and begin anew, honoring the commitment to your service that we made thousands of years ago."

"Why should he trust you?" Lita asked, abruptly cutting in.

Zoisite lifted his head. "Soldier of Juptier, we were freed from the bounds of the Negaverse with the death of Queen Beryl." He explained. "We too wish to defeat this new threat from the Negaverse. We are no longer slaves to their desires. Their power over us has broken and now they will pay with their lives."

The room fell silent.

"Who is 'they'?" Amy asked softly.

Kunzite frowned. "You may not remember them. But well all knew them once, long ago during the Silver Millennium."

Trista stepped forward. "The scouts have not retained all of their former memories. They will remember when the time is right, until then you must allow all events to unfold naturally."

"Wait!" Raye cut in. "Are you all insane? You're talking to these guys like we can trust them. How do we know we can trust them? They have each tried to kill us and nearly succeeded."

Serena took the moment to speak. "I know you are doubtful Raye, and I know there are others in this room who feel the same way…but Kunzite saved me. He and the Generals brought me back to all of you. I think we should give them a chance."

Lita shook her head. "I don't know Serena. They could be working with the Negaverse. They could have staged your kidnapping just to earn your trust. Did you even see who took you?"

Serena hesitated as all eyes fell upon her. "I did not see his face, but I heard his voice. He was not one of the Generals, I could never forget their voices… or his…"

"She is right." Trista affirmed. "The Generals have been freed from their bonds to the Negaverse. They are not responsible for taking Serena. This I have seen."

Darien, almost seemingly forgotten in the midst of the temple, walked towards his still kneeling Generals. "You were once my greatest friends…. I trusted you once and you betrayed me. Your actions destroyed nearly every planet in the solar system. I would be a fool to trust you so quickly again."

Kunzite bowed his head. "Prince Endymion— if trust is what you desire then take this." Kunzite held his hand over his heart and in one movement, withdrew a deep red crystal.

"This is the source of all my power. Queen Beryl gave it to me after I pledged my allegiance. It made me more than a man…" Kunzite set the stone in Darien's hand. "Take it as a sign of my allegiance to you, without it I am but a mortal. I am a human once again."

Darien turned the stone over in his hand. It was warm and radiated deep into his skin.

One by one, each general withdrew their stones and laid them in Darien's palm. Quietly, Darien accepted each stone. He held them all in his hand for a long beat before he finally spoke. The entire room watched him.

"I accept your pledge. Should you falter on your promise I will destroy the stones. I will, however, gladly accept your help to defeat our new enemy from the Negaverse."

All four Generals bowed to Darien in unison.

Trista frowned. "That's just it, something isn't quite right."

"What do you mean?" Amara asked.

"If Fabian is behind the attacks…, who awoke him?" She wondered out loud. "The Negaverse just doesn't suddenly come alive again. The fact that the Generals and Fabian have been revived mean that someone woke them up… and most likely resurrected others."

"What?" Lita asked, confused.

"The Negaverse is a realm of darkness." Amy explained. "It is a world of greed, evil and deceit. But since Queen Beryl was defeated it was closed, the doorway between our worlds was shut. The Generals were killed before her downfall… and if I'm not mistaken, Fabian either died when the doorway shut or was put to sleep after the Silver Millennium."

"Queen Beryl put everyone to sleep once Queen Serenity sent us to the future. She only woke the Generals in this century." Trista said. "Someone brought the Generals back, someone woke up Fabian…"

"Who?" Serena asked.

Behind Raye, the fire flared up dangerously, licking the ceiling of the temple.

The scouts screamed as Darien and the Generals pushed everyone back.

"What's happening?!" Mina screamed.

Raye shut her eyes. "The T.V… quick!"

Everyone rushed into the next room. Amara grabbed the television remote and flipped on the T.V. Immediately a breaking news report flashed onto the screen.

"We have been receiving reports of an explosion in the Juban area. We have sent our correspondent Lily Tomachi to the afflicted area. Lily what do you see?"

"There are several buildings that are just crumbling all around this area! It's almost as if meteors are crashing into them, destroying each building on impact. The police are evacuating any survivors and those still left in the surrounding buildings but the flying rubble is too dangerous to move the amount of people living in this area. Wait…. Wait…. Do you see that? Is that a woman—"

The camera zoomed into the foggy air where a lone figure, a mere shadow amongst the dust in the air lingered above a crumbled building. As the dust cleared the woman came into view. She was hovering above the screaming and running people. She wore a tight pink body suit and high black boots. Her hair, a deep auburn, rippled out behind her.

"Sailor Moon!" She called, staring right at the camera. "I won't stop until you come to stop me!"

She thrust her hand towards another building that shook for a full ten seconds before chunks crumbled from the sides. The woman laughed giddily as people ran from the building, screaming in desperation.

"Come alone Sailor Moon. You have one hour before I turn this city into a pile of rubble. Don't be late."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Fight or Flight**

"Don't go." Amara said to Serena. "You know it's a trap. They'll just take you again and this time we won't be able to get you back so quickly."

"She's right." Kunzite added. "It's what I would do."

"Real comforting!" Mina snapped at him.

"I can't just let her destroy the city." Serena said worriedly. "I have to go." She pushed past everyone and walked to the temple doors. She reached into the bodice of her dress and withdrew her transformation brooch that she now wore as a necklace. The shiny metal felt warm yet foreign in her hands. It had been so many years, would it still work as it once had?

"Sailor Moon was never meant to work alone." Amy said, causing Serena to pause mid-step.

She turned to face her friends. Amy, Raye, Mina, Lita, Trista, Amara, Michelle and Darien all stood together each with their own look of determination.

"We're coming with you." Darien said firmly.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The Juban area was in complete chaos. Thousands of people were out, running through the streets, fleeing for their lives. The scouts passed crying men, women and children. Almost everyone seemed injured.

Serena fought the lump that was building in her throat as she followed her friends. How many times had she rushed into battle without thinking? Fear was something she rarely felt…but here it was seeping through her like poison. A sense of dread overcame her as they neared the blast zone. She hoped they would all make it out of this fight safely.

"There she is!" Mina called, pointing to a pink clad figure that was perched on top of a nearby building that was crumbling beneath her feet. She wielded a long silver staff with a glowing orb of pink and black light. Everything that she pointed her staff at was obliterated almost instantly. However her hands alone were proving just as dangerous as she sent balls of dark energy at the people running from the destruction.

"Michelle, Amara and I will go in from the back." Trista said. "We'll surround her."

"Be very careful." Amy advised. "My computer is showing an immense amount of power radiating from her."

"Any weaknesses?" Darien asked.

Amy shook her head. "We won't know that until we attack."

"Transform!" Amara called as yet another building crumbled beside them.

"Mercury Crystal Power —"

"Venus Crystal Power—"

"Mars Crystal Power—"

"Jupiter Crystal Power—"

"Uranus Crystal Power—"

"Neptune Crystal Power—"

"Pluto Crystal Power—"

"MAKE UP!"

Serena watched in awe as her friends transformed before her. She had forgotten how amazing each scout appeared as their regular clothes faded into their uniforms. They were breathtaking.

Darien touched her shoulder. "Just like riding a bike." He assured her.

Serena nodded and took out her transformation brooch. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Make Up!"

"Serena?" Lita whispered.

There Serena stood, her brooch still in her hand, dressed in the ridiculous dress she had woken up in. Nothing had happened.

Serena shook her head. She could feel the scouts' eyes boring into her as she rubbed her transformation brooch once more. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Make Up!" She tried again.

Again, nothing happened. Serena felt her stomach drop to the floor. "I… I can't transform."

Amy took out her computer and slipped on her visor. "There is an odd aura coming off of your body… I will have to run some tests."

"We don't have time!" Serena screamed.

"Then you'll sit this one out." Amara said simply.

"She demanded Sailor Moon!" Serena shouted. "Look at what she is doing to the city! It is my job to stop her!" She felt tears filling her eyes. She had come back to Tokyo to fight, not to watch her friends throw themselves into a fight that wasn't about them.

"Don't worry." Lita smiled. "We'll take care of her."

Darien tipped his hat at Serena. "Just like riding a bike." He repeated as the scouts rushed off. "Stay here." He assured her, pushing her back behind a mostly intact building. "No matter what happens don't come out. You aren't protected if you aren't transformed. Remember they want you, not us. Let us do our job."

Solemnly, Serena nodded. Her heart was racing. It took everything in her not to run past him to join her friends.

"I'll be close." Darien hesitated but then gave her a curt nod and rushed off to join the rest of the scouts.

Serena watched helplessly as her friends spread out. Their training had paid off. They were fast. They were quiet. They were more disciplined. Serena hoped it would be enough.

"I feel your presence Sailor Moon!" The woman cried. "Don't hide… it won't help you. Prince Nikko made sure of that." She laughed as she seemingly danced across the tops of the buildings until she came to one right above Serena."Ahhh… there you are princess. You'll need to come with me." She didn't appear to be surprised that Serena hadn't transformed.

"Who are you?" Serena asked as she cautiously backed away. Behind the woman she could see the scouts closing in. She needed to keep her talking and distracted so they could get close enough to catch her off guard.

"My name is Rhea, I come from Charon but you already knew that didn't you? However, I'm sure you don't know that we knew each other once." She floated down to the ground, settling right in front of Serena.

Serena's eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"Oh yes." Rhea's pale features transformed into a chilling smile. "A long time ago… before the Earth intervened and your mother was still Queen. The moon and Charon were linked then. You doubt me, I see it in your face princess. Very well, ask your green haired friend, or maybe I shall do it for you." Rhea spun around to face the scouts that appeared behind her. She dodged a kick from Amara and rolled behind them. She pointed her staff at Raye and sent a blast that knocked out three of the scouts.

"STOP!" Serena screamed as she saw Amy, Raye and Michelle fall to the ground. They didn't move. Serena wasted no time. She pushed past Rhea and ran to her friends. All three girls were still but they were breathing.

"Come with me Princess and I will." Rhea stated as she sent another blast towards the scouts.

Darien deflected it with his cane but another came just as quickly and sent him flying towards a pile of rubble. He crumbled to the ground, weak but still conscious.

"WORLD SHAKING!" Amara shouted from behind Rhea.

Rhea spun just in time to get hit by Amara's attack. She screamed as the force of the blast sent her through the air, hitting a crumbling wall. She hardly missed a beat as she got back to her feet. Blood trickled down her right leg where a large tear was evident in her suit. Rhea's face twisted into a look of horror. "Look what you did you little—"

"Venus Love Me Chain!" Mina yelled as her chain whipped out, circling Rhea's legs and pulling her down to the hard concrete.

Rhea hollered as she landed on the ground. Her staff rolled out of her grip, bouncing off the edge of the sidewalk before finally settling next to a street drain.

"Alright Rhea, you want to play? Let's go for a ride!" Mina grinned as she jumped up to one of the remaining buildings, dragging Rhea behind her.

Rhea grimaced as she was dragged across building after building. She struggled against the chain but her arms weren't long enough and Mina was running too fast.

Meanwhile, Serena and Darien were trying to wake up Amy, Raye and Michelle.

"They got hit pretty hard." Darien commented as he ran his hands over Raye's head. He felt a large bump but there was no sign of severe damage. "They'll be okay, they've just been knocked out. Let's get them off the street." He gathered up Michelle in his arms.

"Darien, watch out!" Serena screamed as a ball of dark energy flew at them. She pushed Darien out of the way only to be hit full on by the blast. Serena screamed as she fell to the ground, shaking as the dark power rippled over her, sapping most of her energy.

"SERENA!" Darien screamed as he dropped Michelle and rushed over to Serena. Before he could get there another blast caught him in the back, sending him flying in the opposite direction.

Rhea cackled as she dropped from a nearby building looking positively rabid. Her suit was covered with tears and beneath each she was bleeding and scratched. However her hair had taken the worst of the damage as she had a bald patch right behind her left ear. She had managed to grab hold of a ledge to stop Mina from dragging her and had used her own chain to pull her right into a pulse of dark energy. However, Mina still had some fight in her as she had reached for Rhea's hair in retaliation. She had passed out with a chunk of Rhea's long auburn hair wedged between her gloved fingers.

Rhea cast a glance around her. She counted four sailor scouts and Darien down plus Serena. "Wait a minute—"

"SUPREME THUNDER!" Sailor Jupiter called, sending a flash of lightning racing towards a quickly tiring Rhea.

Rhea hollered and jumped as lightning covered her body, coursing through her nerves and setting them on fire. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Uranus called as she rushed to a weak Serena.

Serena waved her away as she struggled to sit up. Her body felt heavy from lack of energy and it was a struggle to merely stay conscious. "I'm fine Uranus… get the others… get them out of here. Sailor Jupiter can handle her."

Sailor Uranus nodded and slung Sailor Neptune and Mercury over her shoulder as if they were no heavier than sacks of flour. She then took off, heading for a safe distance while Tuxedo Mask came to.

Serena willed herself to get on her hands and knees and crawled painfully towards him. She could feel her once white dress now in tatters. It snagged and ripped on debris as she moved but she didn't stop. She had to help Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Venus and Mars.

Somewhere behind her she heard Sailor Jupiter scream.

Serena turned her head to see Sailor Jupiter fall to the ground. The bottom of her skirt was singed and smoking just above a huge bloody gash on her thigh. "Sailor Jupiter!" Serena whispered as she felt the last of her strength leaving her.

She fell to the hard cement and looked up at the clear night sky. Her breathing was growing heavier and heavier with each passing second. She wondered then about Blake, where he was and what he was doing. Immediately she regretted not telling him about her past as a sailor scout and what she truly intended to do in Tokyo when she returned. Her lips curled into a smile as she remembered the sweet sound of his voice, the warmth of his chest and the caress of his lips on hers. Yet somehow, while she thought of Blake she also thought of Darien and all of those what ifs returned to her. Before she could reflect any longer she was brought back to reality as underneath her chin she felt something cool and sharp.

"Sailor Moon… I warned you to come alone." Rhea said in a deep voice. In her hand was a long, thin silver dagger. It pressed against Serena's neck, as if daring her to move.

"Now you'll have to watch them all die because you were too much of a coward to give yourself up." Rhea came into Serena's view. She hovered over her, straddling her from above. Her dark eyes were suddenly glowing, thrilled with the prospective of an inevitable victory.

"Who shall die first? Sailor Jupiter? Sailor Mars? Mercury? Venus? Wait… no…" Her head turned towards a stirring Tuxedo Mask. "Your precious prince… "

Serena's eyes widened in horror at Rhea's words, she opened her mouth to speak but no sound would come out, no scream, no whimper, not even a small gasp. She was completely powerless to do anything to save her friends.

Rhea left Serena and skipped over to Tuxedo Mask who was rolling onto his side, still recovering from Rhea's previous attack. She raised her dagger high into the air. The moonlight caught the glint of the blade, shinning for one brilliant moment before it cut down sharply.

Before the blade could tear into Darien's chest a loud explosion was heard followed by a flash of light. Serena's eyes were overwhelmed but not before she caught a glimpse of four tall men standing just a few feet from Rhea. As her gaze sharpened she saw Kunzite with Rhea's staff in his hands. The dark orb was glowing red from the blast but its aim had been true.

Rhea fell into a heap on the ground, just beside Tuxedo Mask. Her auburn hair, already in patches from Sailor Venus, was scorched and jagged. Her skin was a deep gray, covered in soot. A hole, the size of a fist, was clearly visible in her stomach. Her breathing was ragged and short as her lungs filled with blood.

Nephrite rushed to Serena and helped her to her feet while Zoisite took hold of Tuxedo Mask and pulled him from a dying Rhea. Behind them Jadeite was helping the rest of the scouts come to but Kunzite still held the staff, approaching Rhea cautiously. He placed the tip of it underneath her chin. "Any last words witch?"

Rhea's lips curved into a painful smile as blood trickled down the side of her mouth. "Won't ….. Prince….. Nik..Nikko …. b…b… be… pl…pleased."

Kunzite screamed and brought the staff plunging down but it was too late. Rhea's body had disappeared in a brilliant flash of light, leaving behind only remnants of her scorched hair.

Serena then collapsed against Nephrite, the last of her strength gone.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*?

"FABIAN!" A cold voice commanded.

Fabian approached his brother with a firm jaw.

"You lied to me … you said the Generals would not be a problem!" Prince Nikko stated, infuriated.

"I had no reason to believe they would be. Now it seems as if they have resigned themselves to protect the Sailor Scouts." Fabian responded.

Prince Nikko slammed his fist down on the polished oak table before him. "Femi nearly died out there! She would have succeeded in killing those rats and bringing me the princess if it hadn't been for them!"

"Brother, if I may… this may be a grand opportunity for us." Fabian interjected.

"What?" Prince Nikko stood, knocking back his chair in the process.

"The scouts have shown us their one weakness: secrecy—" Fabian began.

"Continue." Nikko commanded.

"United with the generals, the scouts will be a problem. But if we tear them apart… and their lives apart… they will not fight."

"How will we accomplish that?"

Fabian's black eyes gleamed as he smiled. "We expose them to the world."


End file.
